1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to robotic landscaping devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing landscaping devices typically require a human operator. Human labor may be costly, and landscaping work performed by a human may be not reproducible and/or repeatable with a target degree or precision.
Thus, there may be a salient need for improved robotic landscaping apparatus configured to perform hedging and/or mowing operations autonomously.